Everytime
by huiwenjun
Summary: Xi Luhan hanyalah seorang siswi SMA biasa, tanpa bakat menonjol yang dapat menjadi sorotan sekolah. Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun. Ia merupakan siswa multitalent yang menjadi bintang sekolah. Jadi, wajar jika seorang Oh Sehun mempunyai banyak penggemar di sekolah, baik kakak kelas, adik kelas, maupun teman seangkatan. Dan Luhan adalah salah satu dari fans Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Everytime**

 **Author : Melati Pinaring Gusti a.k.a Raisa Ananda**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi Luhan (OC)**

 **Rate : Untuk sementara T**

 **Genre : GS (Gender-switch), Romance, School life, Comedy, Hurt**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Setiap saat aku melihatmu, walau kau tidak menyadarinya. Setiap saat aku memperhatikanmu, walau kau tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku tersenyum karenamu, walau kita tidak bertatap muka. Aku bahagia karenamu, walau kita tidak saling berbicara."_

 **Story begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-00-**

 _*Everytime–Chen EXO ft. Punch_

Sebuah mobil Nissan Skyline warna hitam masuk ke halaman sekolah dengan mudahnya. Mobil mewah itu melaju ke pelataran parkir yang terletak di belakang pohon besar diiringi rombongan siswi yang menunggu sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil. Well, pengemudi itu adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun. Tentu saja gadis-gadis itu rela berdesakan hanya demi melihat idola tampan mereka.

Tak lama berselang, Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan ransel biru dongker di tangan, jas sekolah yang tidak dikancingkan, dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya. Dengan wajah setengah panik, ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas. Lima menit kemudian, akhirnya Sehun berhasil melewati rombongan fans-nya dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga di depan perpustakaan untuk menuju kelasnya di tingkat dua. Namun, ia tersandung salah satu anak tangga dan–

BRUK! BRAK!

–Ia terjatuh menimpa seseorang.

Posisi mereka sangat berbahaya dan tidak enak dilihat, karena Sehun menindih gadis yang ditabraknya dan wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, lalu keduanya mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Siapapun kau, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, orang awam berjalan menggunakan mata, dan tidak menabrak orang lain seenaknya." ketus Sehun pada gadis yang ditabraknya setelah mereka berdua telah berdiri tegak.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku berjalan menggunakan kaki, bukan mata. Dan tambahan, yang jatuh tiba-tiba dari atas bukan aku. Aku berjalan tanpa masalah sebelum kau jatuh dari tangga dan menindihku. Hanya memberi tahu." kata gadis bernama Luhan itu dengan tenang. Bahkan, ia mendongakkan kepala dengan berkacak pinggang, posisi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak takut pada lawan bicaranya.

Wajah Sehun merah padam. Ia membuka mulut untuk membalas, namun sebelum sepatah kata pun terlontar dari mulutnya, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menyela, "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku sibuk. Adios!"

"Apa-apaan gadis itu?! Apa dia tidak tahu siapa aku?!" Sehun bermonolog-ria sambil menatap punggung Luhan yang kian menjauh.

Sementara itu, disisi lain…

"Oh ya ampun! Sehun menabrakku! Ya Tuhan! Ini sungguh sebuah anugerah! Astaga, wajahnya yang hampir menyentuh wajahku saat terjatuh masih terbayang-bayang di pikiranku. Kyaaa..! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Luhan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri secara histeris. Well, aku sudah mengatakannya sebelum ini, bukan? Catat, Xi Luhan adalah fans berat Oh Sehun.

Luhan sengaja bersikap menyebalkan dan jual mahal di depan Sehun agar tidak dituduh sebagai fans fanatik. Baiklah, cara yang lumayan juga :v *Plakk* Namun, ia bertingkah seperti fans Sehun kebanyakan dibelakang lelaki itu. Gadis itu sekelas dengan Sehun, tapi seperti biasa, Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan orang disekitarnya kecuali orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan dirinya. Jadi, Luhan harus berpuas diri dengan hanya memandang Sehun setiap hari tanpa pernah bercakap-cakap dengan lelaki itu. Luhan juga mempunyai sahabat karib bernama Byun Baekhyun yang–

"Luhan! Kemana saja kau ini?! Aku mencarimu ke seluruh bagian sekolah, kau tahu?! Tolong jangan membuat sahabatmu ini khawatir. Aku bisa dibantai Nyonya Xi kalau ia tahu putri kesayangannya hilang di sekolah!"

–Berisik.

"Oh, Baekhyun! Kau tahu? Tadi Sehun menabrakku! Kyaa..! Aku senang sekali!" Luhan mengguncang bahu Baekhyun dengan histeris.

"Tunggu, hentikan guncangan ini. Kau membuatku pusing! Untunglah Chanyeol tidak seperti Sehun-mu yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya." balas Baekhyun. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada. "Kenapa kau masih mau memperjuangkan lelaki sepertinya, sih?!"

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu menyukainya."

"Luhan, attitude dan characteristic itu penting kalau kau menyukai seseorang." Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Coba lihat Chanyeol! Dia baik hati, suka tertawa, humoris, murah senyum, gemar menyapa. Nah, Sehun?"

"Setidaknya Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu, bukan? Kita sama, Baekhyun… Kau hanya seorang penggemar dari Park Chanyeol, dan aku pun juga sama saja. Apakah Chanyeol pernah mengajakmu berbicara sekali saja walau kita sama-sama sekelas?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun memutus perkataannya dan mengajak Luhan duduk di kursi panjang di depan perpustakaan. Berdiri selama lebih dari sepuluh menit membuat kakinya cukup penat. "Tapi, Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang menyenangkan, bukan? Jika Chanyeol kau sandingkan dengan Sehun, itu sama dengan menyandingkan api dengan es, Luhan! Api dan es menggambarkan sifat mereka yang berlawanan. Bahkan, hampir mustahil kau dapat mencairkan es yang membeku itu."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli bagaimana sifat Sehun. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana sikapnya sehari-hari. Yang aku tahu hanya, aku menyukainya apa adanya. Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu menyukainya." kata Luhan.

"Aku puas walau hanya memandangnya setiap hari. Aku dapat tersenyum hanya dengan memperhatikannya setiap waktu. Aku bisa tertawa saat mendengarkan cerita yang terlontar dari mulutnya, bahkan ketika ceritanya tidak lucu sama sekali. Intinya Baekhyun, aku bahagia walau dia tidak tahu aku 'ada'." Luhan mengulas senyuman kecil di wajah jelitanya. "Aku ke kelas duluan, ya!" pamitnya sebelum melambaikan tangan dan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, Luhan? Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Melihatmu mengaguminya dari jarak jauh tanpa bisa memilikinya membuatku sangat sedih. Tuhan… Tolong berikan kebahagiaan pada sahabatku walau hanya sedikit. Aku ingin melihat senyuman lebarnya lagi. Seperti dulu. Kumohon…"

 **-00-**

 _*Talk Love–_

 _(OST. Descendants of The Sun)_

"Good morning, everyone!" sapa Mrs. Ahn begitu memasuki kelas 2-3.

"Morning, Ma'am!"

"Kegiatan kita kali ini adalah, membuat kliping lengkap berisi hal yang berkaitan dengan benua Eropa secara berkelompok! Tolong jangan ribut, karena saya akan membacakan pembagian kelompoknya!" Mrs. Ahn mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, Eunbi dengan Mingyu, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, Hyesung dengan Minho, Suho dengan Yifan, Kyungmi dengan Eunhyuk, Hyemi dengan Kyuhyun, Yerin dengan Wonwoo, Luhan dengan Sehun, Yuri dengan Donghae." Wanita setengah baya itu melipat kembali kertas di tangannya. "Berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing, sekarang!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya dan Luhan sekarang. Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, Luhan dengan Sehun. Miracle, right? Gadis itu melirik Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ampun! Cewek satu itu lagi tidur, ternyata! Pantas saja tidak bertingkah histeris seperti biasanya. Baekhyun mendesis tak peduli. Ia segera mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan menarik kursi ke meja Chanyeol. Sehun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol segera menyingkir saat Baekhyun datang dengan kursinya. Lelaki itu melirik sahabatnya sejenak, lalu bertanya,

"Yeol, tahu enggak yang namanya Luhan?" Sehun menyenggol Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membantu Baekhyun memindahkan barang-barangnya.

"Nggak. Coba tanya ke Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol.

"Luhan? Itu, yang lagi tidur." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa ditanya.

"Ah! Terima kasih!" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Lelaki itu meraih tasnya, lalu menarik bangku ke meja Luhan. Sesaat setelah Sehun duduk, ia menyentuh lengan Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Permisi?" ucap Sehun pelan, takut membangunkan Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

"Uh, ya?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Saat kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, matanya membelalak. Ia berteriak bersamaan dengan Sehun.

"KAU?!"

"Aish!" Luhan mendesis sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?! Hah?! Jawab!" bentaknya pada Sehun.

"Kita satu kelompok, bodoh! Argh! Kenapa juga harus kau?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, bodoh!"

"Yang bodoh itu kau, tahu!" ketus Sehun.

"Ya ya, terserah." Balas Luhan acuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, tugasnya apa?"

"Tuh kan, kau itu bodoh. Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan, huh?! IQ-mu berapa, sih? Enam puluh?" celoteh Sehun tanpa jeda.

"Apa?! IQ-ku tinggi, tahu!" bentak Luhan lagi. "Lagipula mau mendengarkan atau tidak, itu urusanku!" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya acuh.

"Dasar keras kepala." Umpat Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya (Juga) dengan bertopang dagu.

Meanwhile…

"Jadi, Baekhyun, kau mencari informasi dan aku yang akan menyusun laporannya. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. "Hanya itu saja, kan?"

"Ya, hanya itu." Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun. "Kenapa menunduk terus, sih dari tadi? Ayolah, angkat kepalamu sedikit!" Kedua tangan lelaki itu terulur, menyentuh kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun agar mendongak.

"Ah!" Baekhyun berseru kaget begitu sepasang tangan milik Chanyeol menyentuh kedua sisi kepalanya. Sudah lima menit posisi itu bertahan, apalagi pandangan Chanyeol tidak lepas dari mata Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu merona dan malu setengah mati. "A, anu, tolong lepaskan." Baekhyun segera menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Oh? Ahahaha… Maaf, maaf!" Chanyeol tertawa sumbang sambil mengelus tengkuknya dengan gugup. Rona kemerahan muncul perlahan di wajahnya.

Sehun yang memandang adegan tersebut hanya mendecih. Oh, ayolah! Adegan itu cukup romantis, namun bila mereka berdua yang melakukannya, itu terlihat sangat konyol! Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, lihat sini!" Sehun memutar kedua bahu Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya. Dapat dilihatnya Luhan yang memelototinya kesal. Sehun menggerutu sejenak. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kau mau tugasnya selesai atau tidak?!"

"Ya, ya…" Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan." Ucap gadis itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, senyum yang cukup sulit dilihat orang, bahkan orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Termasuk Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya. "Kita mencari informasi bersama-sama, dan menyusun laporan secara bersama pula. Cukup adil, bukan?"

Luhan memasang pose berpikir –Bertopang dagu sambil menengadah menatap langit-langit kelas. "Hm, benar juga." Ucapnya. "Tapi kapan? Kau tahu sendiri, kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Aku pengurus ekskul musik dan kau sendiri kapten basket, wakil ketua ekskul dance, dan wakil ketua OSIS. Sedangkan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini hanya seminggu dari sekarang."

"Kapan dan dimana ekskul musik serta rapat pengurusnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hari Selasa dan Kamis, di ruang musik." Balas Luhan.

"Ekskul basket diadakan setiap hari Senin, ekskul dance di hari Selasa, dan OSIS di hari Sabtu. Jadi, kita bisa mengerjakannya di hari Rabu, Jumat, dan Minggu." Ucap Sehun mantap. "Ini hari Rabu. Ayo mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah."

"Baiklah." Luhan tersenyum, namun dengan segera raut wajahnya berubah kembali datar. "Eits, kita berdamai hanya untuk tugas ini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!" Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun menarik kembali senyumannya dengan cepat, digantikan wajah datar dan dingin dengan mulut yang mencibir kesal.

Keduanya kembali saling memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Kini, Chanyeol yang mendecih setelah melihat adegan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa Sehun dan Luhan bertingkah sok jual mahal begitu? Cih, tak tahukah mereka kalau hal itu konyol?" Komentar Chanyeol dengan pedas. Well, mungkin itu sebagai balasan atas perkataan Sehun tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Dont forget to leave ae coment ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa Sehun dan Luhan bertingkah sok jual mahal begitu? Cih, tak tahukah mereka kalau hal itu konyol?" Komentar Chanyeol dengan pedas. Well, mungkin itu sebagai balasan atas perkataan Sehun tadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Everytime**

 **Author : Melati Pinaring Gusti a.k.a Raisa Ananda**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi Luhan (OC)**

 **Genre : GS (Gender-switch), Romance, School life, Comedy, Hurt**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 _"Setiap saat aku melihatmu, walau kau tidak menyadarinya. Setiap saat aku memperhatikanmu, walau kau tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku tersenyum karenamu, walau kita tidak bertatap muka. Aku bahagia karenamu, walau kita tidak saling berbicara."_

 **Story begin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* Maybe–Sunye

(OST. Dream High 1)

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun dan Luhan membuat janji untuk bertemu di salah satu café di dekat sekolah mereka. Namun, tampaknya Sehun tiba jauh lebih awal dari pada Luhan. Sehun sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan celana jeans hitam selutut, Polo shirt bewarna hitam-putih, jaket hitam yang dililitkan di pinggang, dan snapback hitam-putih yang dipakai terbalik. Bahkan lelaki itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah gelas kopi latte kesukaannya saat menunggu kedatangan Luhan.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Sehun menunggu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan seorang Xi Luhan. Sehun berdiri, hendak meninggalkan café itu karena Luhan terlalu lama. Tetapi, tiba-tiba pintu café terbuka lebar diiringi suara lonceng yang berbunyi nyaring dan langkah kaki seseorang. Orang itulah gadis yang dinanti Sehun. Akhirnya, Sehun duduk kembali dan mengatur pernafasannya agar tenang, mencoba bersabar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Luhan panik. Ia sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus lengan panjang bewarna putih bertuliskan 'I Love Music!' besar bewarna hitam yang dimasukkan ke dalam jogger pants hitam.

Sehun terpana, ia memandang Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya sekarang. Cantik. Apalagi, pakaian mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain, sama-sama bernuansa hitam-putih. Sepatu kets mereka pun bewarna putih. What the hell? Sehun dan Luhan berani bersumpah, mereka sama sekali tidak berjanji untuk memakai baju dengan warna yang sama.

"What the…" Kini, giliran Luhan yang terperangah saat memperhatikan penampilan Sehun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Apa-apaan ini, Oh Sehun? Black and white, huh?!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu pakaian seperti apa yang akan kau kenakan." Balas Sehun dengan cepat. "And, see? Tiga puluh menit sudah aku menunggu sia-sia disini!"

"Ada urusan sedikit, tadi." ucap Luhan seraya menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Kau bawa laptop?"

"Always." Luhan membuka ransel hitamnya, menyambar cepat laptop bewarna abu-abu beserta charger-nya.

"Hei." Sehun bertopang dagu, menatap Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan, balik menatap Sehun.

"Kau tidak memesan apapun?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak lapar." balas Luhan, menyalakan laptopnya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kalau begitu akan kupesankan minuman. Kuyakin kau haus." kata Sehun, memanggil salah satu pelayan di café itu dan memesankan Luhan strawberry tea.

"Mmm hmm." Luhan bergumam mengiyakan. Ia sibuk berselancar di internet, mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kliping mereka.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Sehun menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Luhan agar bisa mengintip laptopnya.

Berusaha tak memperdulikan degup jantungnya yang menggila, Luhan berkata, "Benua Eropa, tentu saja. Aku mencari tahu tentang negara-negara disana dan kebudayaannya."

"Oh." Sehun membalasnya dengan singkat karena pesanan Luhan telah tiba. Sebenarnya itu tidak tepat disebut 'pesanan Luhan' karena Sehun yang memesannya. Tapi, anggap saja strawberry tea di dalam cangkir yang mengepul itu adalah pesanan Luhan.

"Pesananmu sudah datang." tegur Sehun. Namun, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. "Luhan?"

"Hm?"

"Strawberry tea-mu sudah datang."

"Hm… Tunggu, apa?!" Luhan sontak menoleh ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya heran.

"Ke–kenapa?"

"Aish. Aku tidak suka strawberry tea." Luhan mengacak pelan rambut caramelnya yang lembut itu. "Kau pikir aku seperti Baekhyun?!"

' _Mana kutahu?! Memangnya aku mengawasimu setiap saat?!_ ' batin Sehun dongkol. "Cobalah. Kau akan menyukainya." bujuknya. Lagipula, siapa juga sih yang mengabaikannya saat ia berbicara tadi?

"Tidak mau." Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, memandang cangkir strawberry tea-nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lalu? Apa kesukaanmu?" Sehun menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia memaksa Luhan jika gadis itu memang tidak suka. Sebagai gantinya, Sehun-lah yang menyesap habis strawberry tea itu.

"Bubble tea." kata Luhan.

"Ng, rasa?"

"Rasa taro."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi ke kedai bubble tea. Aku juga menyukainya."

Sehun menarik lembut tangan Luhan. Yang tangannya ditarik hanya menepisnya karena harus membereskan laptop dan tasnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kedai bubble tea. Siapa yang menyangka, ternyata hobi dan kesukaan mereka banyak yang serupa. Luhan berkata bahwa Sehun mirip tokoh vampire di komik maupun anime, sedangkan Sehun berkata bahwa mata Luhan sangat indah, seperti rusa. Sehun juga sempat bercanda, mengatakan bahwa jika Luhan rusa dan ia serigala, ia akan memburu Luhan kemanapun gadis itu pergi, mengejarnya sampai dapat. Dan Luhan tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

-00-

"Permisi, satu bubble tea rasa chocolate dan satu bubble tea rasa taro." ucap Sehun pada pemilik kedai. Setelah memesan, ia mengajak Luhan duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Lu," panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi biarlah untuk sekali ini saja aku mengatakan satu rahasiaku padamu. Well, kupikir sudah terlalu lama juga aku menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Ng? Apa itu?"

"Kau ingat? Saat kita berjalan beriringan tadi," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya saat pemilik kedai mengantarkan pesanan mereka. "… Dan saat kita bercanda, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku tertawa lepas setelah kira-kira lima tahun belakangan ini."

Luhan membelalak. "Kenapa?"

"Ibuku meninggal dunia lima tahun yang lalu. Dan ayahku menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita cantik yang masih muda. Sayangnya, sifat ibu tiriku tidak secantik parasnya. Ia gemar membentakku, mengataiku, bahkan nyaris membunuhku saat ayahku tidak ada. Well, seperti tokoh ibu tiri di film-film picisan memang, tapi itu benar adanya. Dan, kurasa kau bisa menebaknya. Aku tak pernah tertawa lepas sejak saat itu."

"S–Sehun, a–aku minta maaf… A–aku tidak tahu. Ma–Maaf." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang sepatu putihnya yang sama sekali tidak lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun tersenyum gemas, ia mengusak lembut rambut Luhan. "Oh ayolah, Lu. Kenapa kau malah minta maaf? Kau tidak bersalah. Lagipula, karena dirimulah aku bisa tertawa seperti dulu. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum tulus. Catat itu, seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum untuk seorang gadis yang dikenalnya tidak lebih dari dua hari! Kalau Chanyeol melihatnya, mungkin dia akan–

"What the– Asdfghjkl Sehun tersenyum dan tertawa?! Woah~ Sahabatmu yang bernama Luhan itu benar-benar hebat, Baek! Kurasa, aku harus memasukkan peristiwa ini ke dalam rekor! Ini sejarah, kau tahu?!"

–Berteriak heboh, mengatakan bahwa ia akan memasukkan hal itu ke dalam rekor sambil mengguncang seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Ya, itu suara Chanyeol, dan kebetulan sekali orang yang ada di sampingnya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Jadi begini kronologisnya,

(Satu jam yang lalu)

Chanyeol berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah karena rumahnya terkunci. Di pintu rumahnya tertempel block note bertuliskan ' _Ibu harus pergi mengantarkan Yoora ke rumah sakit karena tenggorokannya meradang. Ibu akan pulang nanti malam. Kunci rumah Ibu titipkan kepada Ayah._ '

Dan sialnya, ayah Chanyeol baru saja pergi ke kantornya yang letaknya jauh dari rumah. Ayahnya juga meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia akan pergi ke kantor dan Chanyeol diminta menunggu sampai ia pulang. Pesan itu tergeletak di depan pintu, sedikit tertimpa sepatu agar tidak terbang terkena angin. Saat itu, Chanyeol tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membunuh waktu dengan berjalan-jalan kemanapun kakinya membawanya. Tak disangka, ia berjumpa dengan Baekhyun di depan café Xoxo di dekat sekolah mereka.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.

"Eh? H–hai, um, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun gugup. Gadis itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia pun masih menggendong ransel merahnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, tadi aku ingin mampir ke café ini, tapi–" Baekhyun memutus perkataannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik sedikit blazer Chanyeol agar mengikuti arah pandangnya –Entah dari mana ia mendapat keberanian itu. "–Itu. Aku melihat Sehun dan Luhan." Gadis itu menunjuk ke salah satu meja yang terletak di dekat jendela, barisan ketiga dari depan. Di meja itu, duduk Sehun dan Luhan yang tampak sibuk dengan sebuah laptop di depan mereka.

Ting!

Sebuah ide cemerlang –Menurut Chanyeol– muncul di kepala lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ikut bersembunyi dengannya di balik sebuah pohon sambil terus mengawasi Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kita akan menjadi penguntit." bisik Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terbelalak.

" **HAH?! TUNGGU, JANGAN** –"

"Ssstt!" Chanyeol bergegas membekap mulut Baekhyun agar tidak melanjutkan teriakannya. "Jangan berisik." bisiknya sambil terus mengawasi HunHan tanpa melepaskan bekapannya. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kepalanya melongok ke dalam café, membuat kepalanya dan kepala Baekhyun berada berdampingan, dan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada pohon. Jadi, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang para pejalan kaki yang ada di sana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan terlihat berpelukan. Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol, tak tahukah kau betapa merahnya wajah Baekhyun saat ini?

"Ah! Baekhyun, mereka keluar! Cepat bersembunyi!" Chanyeol kembali berbisik.

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari café dengan berjalan beriringan, dan mereka melewati pohon tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersembunyi. Mereka tidak melihat ChanBaek, tentu saja, karena Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke satu sisi yang lain. Dan, well, mereka benar-benar berpelukan sekarang. Tidak tepat disebut berpelukan sebenarnya, karena Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya masih setia membekap mulut gadis itu. Dagu Chanyeol bertumpu pada kepala Baekhyun, dan punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon.

Damn it.

Ugh, wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah sekarang. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol dari mulutnya –Atau ia tidak akan bisa bernafas, karena tangan Chanyeol juga sekaligus menutup hidungnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya agar dagu Chanyeol tidak lagi bertumpu pada kepalanya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Chanyeol yang berada di mulutnya dengan tangan kanan dan berusaha melepaskannya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ehm, Baekhyun kau tidak ap– Oh astaga! Maafkan aku!"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat dan bergegas memalingkan wajahnya yang merona ke arah lain, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menunduk sambil menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa hirup.

"Kau. Bisa. Membunuhku. Kau. Tahu?" ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Ma–maaf, a–a–aku lupa."

Sial. Kenapa cara bicaramu menjadi tergagap seperti itu, Mr. Park?

"Simpan saja permohonan maafmu sampai nanti, Park. Aku ingin mengikuti mereka." Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangan mereka. Gadis itu menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat untuk terus mengikuti HunHan, dan sampailah mereka di kedai bubbletea.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak untuk mengintai Sehun dan Luhan dengan tidak elitnya. Well, sejak kapan sih, seorang Park Chanyeol dapat berperilaku elit?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to leave a coment ^^**


End file.
